Do You Think You're The Only One?
by BenslerCaskett
Summary: Quando Olivia perde Calvin, a raiva tem que ser descontada em alguém. E a única pessoa que vem ao caso no momento, é Elliot. Mas essa raiva pode se tornar outra coisa. - Minha primeira fic, e principalmente, a primeira hot, então, sejam pacientes comigo.


Era só ele no esquadrão de novo. Só por ter brigado com ela. Mas que saco! Por que só ele? Afinal, ela também havia armado aquela briga, mas não. Era sempre ele que pagava por tudo. Ok, então. Era **muito **relatório. Muito mesmo. Quando foi pegar uma xícara de café, mesmo que pequena, ouviu passos atrás de si, e, se deparou com Olivia, num vestido vermelho, ele diria que, muito justo.

_Seu filho da mãe! – ela disse dando um tapa no rosto dele.

_O que eu fiz? – ele perguntou estressado. Não esperava por um tapa.

_Acha que é o único no mundo com esse direito? – ela perguntou estressada.

_Direito? O quê? – ele perguntou confuso. Mas que diabos de direito era esse?

_Acha que é o único com o direito de ter filhos? Não é?

_Claro que não! Calvin foi tirado de você por motivos fúteis! Liv, qual é? Acha que é minha culpa? – ele perguntou puxando um braço dela.

_Me solta! Acho sim. É sua culpa. Poderia ter me ajudado não é? Afinal, ele ainda estaria comigo se você fosse mais meu amigo do que de si mesmo. Ele ainda estaria comigo Elliot! – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Liv, não foi minha culpa. Muito menos sua. – ele disse tentando se controlar.

_Elliot, já... Já chega. Não adianta tentar me consolar, porque, na verdade, não passa de um drama. Como foi que Cragen disse? Foi, _"uma detetive desesperada por uma família"_. Então é assim que todos me vêem. Ok. Não vou julgar. Porque em fato é verdade El. É tudo verdade. – ela disse se controlando para não chorar. Ele teve pena. A abraçou então. Porém, quando sentiu o hálito dela em seu pescoço e o cheiro dela... Ah, Olivia. O cheiro dela em suas narinas. Era a coisa com que ele sempre havia sonhado.

_Liv... – ele gemeu o nome dela, e, a mesma se assustou.

_Elliot, me solta. Tenho que ir. – ela pediu. Ele não a soltou, e, ao invés disso, a carregou para o dormitório. – Elliot!

_Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela se assustou. Ele nunca havia a assustado daquele jeito. Na mesma hora, ele a colocou no chão, começando a beijá-la com toda a fúria que havia em seu ser, afinal, já haviam se passado doze anos de espera. O corpo dele gritava de desejo por ela.

_Elliot... Não... – ela disse esquivando-se do corpo dele, deixando-o frustrado com a atitude.

_O que... – ele perguntou confuso, mas ainda sem a soltar por completo.

_Você... Na verdade, eu tenho que... Levar alguns relatórios. Agora. – ela respondeu com naturalidade.

_Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – ele respondeu com certa posse em sua voz.

–Mas...

Ela tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão, já que ele a calou com um beijo violento, puxando seus lábios com seus dentes para dentro de sua boca. As mãos dele se agarraram na cintura dela e as unhas dela se apertaram nos bíceps dele, enquanto era jogada em uma das camas de solteiro com toda a brutalidade e masculinidade que ele poderia expor naquele momento, o que não a assustou de maneira alguma, só a fez gemer com o impacto e o desejo causados por ele. O que já era um fato. Ambos desejando o corpo do outro.

–El... – ela gemeu fechando os olhos.

– Eu quero você pra mim Olivia, aqui e agora! – ele respondeu enquanto continuava a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos.

_El, não! – ela pediu. Ele não ligou, e subiu o vestido até a cintura dela.

_Liv... – ele gemeu. Foi quando começou a subir o vestido todo. Deixando-a somente de lingerie na cama. Sim, era arriscado, mas só ela o fazia se sentir assim. Kathy deixou de satisfazê-lo fazia tempo. O conjunto que ela usava, era cor de vinho. Elliot ficou abismado com o corpo de Olivia. Normalmente ela teria vergonha, ficaria vermelha, mas a expressão de prazer no rosto dela indicava que ela estava gostando, que ela queria aquilo, apenas estava se fingindo de difícil. Céus.

_El... – ela gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele no cós de sua calcinha.

_Liv, me diga o que você quer. Não quero lhe forçar. Diga-me o que você quer. – ele pediu antes mesmo de continuar.

_Eu... Eu quero você. – ela respondeu ofegante.

_Você me quer? – ele perguntou confuso, e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ela disse que o queria.

_Quero... Quero... – ela disse mordendo o queixo dele. Ele sorriu com a resposta e de repente, sem ao menos ela esperar, ele se levantou, deixando-a somente de lingerie na cama. Sozinha. Rapidamente ela enrubesceu. Ok. Ela havia praticamente se declarado para ele e ele saiu. Foi embora.

Quando ela estava tentando ter as forças para levantar, Elliot aparece somente de roupa íntima, uma boxer vermelha. Olivia sorriu. Ele subiu em cima dela novamente e a beijou. A beijou violentamente. Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele. Elliot percebeu e desceu até a intimidade de sua pequena. Ela sorriu timidamente quando ele olhou para ela com uma expressão de desejo. Ela também o desejava, mas não sabia que um sentimento se selaria ali, naquela noite. Elliot respirou fundo e colocou sua mão por cima da intimidade de Olivia, o que a fez cair na cama e suspirar. Oh, céus, como ela o amava!

_El... – ela gemeu. Estava muito excitada mesmo. O que era aparente em seu rosto.

Ele sorriu irônico e afastou a calcinha, penetrando-a com um dedo. Ela gemeu baixinho. Ele sorriu. Colocou mais um. Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto. Elliot sorriu novamente e Olivia não agüentava mais ter que esperar. Não agüentava mais! Ela rapidamente "sentou" na cama, colocando uma mão em cima da dele, querendo lhe ditar o passo.

_Por favor, El... – ela pediu choramingando, ele empurrou a mão dela pra um lado e introduziu mais um dedo no interior dela. Começou a movimentar os dedos dentro da parceira e ela se jogou na cama, se contorcendo de prazer. Sim. Ela amava seu parceiro, e agora estava fazendo sexo com ele no meio da delegacia. – Ohhhh!

_Liv... – ele gemeu ao ouvi-la gemer. Era simples assim. Ela estava gemendo por ele.

_Oh, El! Ah... – ela gemeu mais alto quando ele pressionou o polegar no clitóris dela.

_Está gostando Liv? – ele perguntou irônico. Pela expressão dela, a única coisa que ela estava fazendo naquele minuto, era gostar daquilo. Antes mesmo de ela responder, Elliot forçou ainda mais o polegar no clitóris dela.

_Ah... Ah... Estou... Ohhhh! El! – ela gritou. Elliot riu. Mas ao invés do que ele pensou que ela faria, Olivia o beijou, Elliot parou de mover os dedos rapidamente, retirando-os do interior da parceira. Ela gemeu sentindo a privação, mas quando notou que ele procurava incansável pelo fecho do sutiã que ela usava, sorriu contra os lábios dele. De novo. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu achar o fecho, os dedos dele alegremente retiravam o sutiã de Olivia e jogavam-no no chão. Elliot sorriu e antes mesmo de Olivia o beijar, a boca dele já caía sobre esquerdo dela, sugando o mamilo rosado para dentro de sua boca. – Ahhhhh, El!

Quando Elliot a ouviu gemendo o nome dele, mais de uma vez, sua ereção começou a se formar. Subiu um pouco o corpo, ajeitando-se na cama, bem em cima dela, querendo que sua ereção ficasse bem na frente da intimidade dela. Olivia gemeu ao sentir a ereção dele roçar em sua vagina. Elliot sorriu e afastou um pouco a calcinha dela novamente. Quando ela notou, prendeu a respiração. Ele gargalhou.

Elliot começou a se abaixar, alisando o corpo dela por inteiro. Ela fechou os olhos. Quando ele chegou ao ponto de prazer dela, sugou avidamente, fazendo-a se sentar novamente na cama, mas ele não parou com as carícias.

_Elliot! Ohhhh, El! Ahhhhh! – ela gritou. Certamente, seu corpo gritava pelo dele.

_Liv... Preciso de você. Agora. – ele disse indo para cima dela novamente. Ela cravou as unhas na cintura dele, puxando as mãos para baixo, deixando com que a boxer dele caísse nos joelhos dele.

_El, por favor, não posso mais esperar. – ela disse arfando. E, como ele diria não?

_Liv... – ele arfou. Segurou firmemente na cintura dela e a estocou com força e violentamente.

_Elliot! Ahhhhh! Céus! El! – ela gritou enquanto ele se movimentava rapidamente dentro dela. Em poucos minutos, ambos chegaram a um orgasmo múltiplo, mas isso não impediu Elliot de continuar se movimentando violentamente contra ela. – El...

Com certa violência, Elliot levanta o corpo de ambos da cama, deixando-a sentada em seu colo, ela envolve suas pernas na cintura dele, e ele faz o mesmo com ela, deixando-os mais próximos do que antes, fazendo-a sentir muito mais a espessura do membro dele.

_Ohhhh... – ela arfa quando sente a ereção dele latejar dentro dela. Por ela, já teriam terminado, mas achou que a sede dele por ela era grande, por isso não disse nada e nem o impediu. Olivia então impulsiona seu quadril na direção do dele, para mostrar que ele não precisa mais segurar o que ambos querem, mas ele continua sedento, querendo e pedindo por mais, e, com certa violência, ele empurra os corpos de ambos na direção da cabeceira da cama, que a este momento, chacoalha com a excitação dos dois. Elliot é quem geme desta vez. Sabe que ela está excitada com ele, para ele, e para fazê-lo contente. É o que eles sempre sonharam.

_Liv... Eu... Eu preciso... Preciso fazer isso. – ele sussurra no ouvido dela, ofegante.

_Ah... El... Faz... Hmm... – ela arfa apertando-se nas costas dele.

Com mais uma bruta e forte estocada, Elliot penetra Olivia, o que faz com que ela goze novamente para ele, que em seguida faz o mesmo.

_Ohhhhhh! – ambos gemem em uníssono sentindo o orgasmo múltiplo os envolver mais uma vez.

_Elliot... Oh... El... Ah... Eu... – ela começou arfando, mas Elliot a cortou.

_Eu... Eu te amo Liv... Por quase dez anos venho te amando, só queria uma deixa para falar. – ele disse tímido, enquanto saía de dentro dela.

_Ah... El! O que... O que está fazendo? – ela pergunta assustada. Ele sorri, mas logo Olivia se lembra do que ele dissera e sorri ternamente. – El, mesmo?

_Sim... É a verdade. – ele disse naturalmente, ignorando a nudez dos dois.

_Oh... Eu... Eu também te amo El... Muito. – dito isso, eles se beijam novamente.

_Quem disse que não se pode ter tudo que se quer? _

_**N/A: **Minha primeira hotfic, então a ignorem kkkkkkkkkkkkk', mas sempre que eu to escrevendo, eu digo pra mim mesma: "Tá uma merda", mas a IsabellaBensonBeckett (minha nova girlcrush kkkkkk') me disse que sempre que ela escreve é assim também, e cai na real né? Ela escreve bem pra cara... deixa pra lá XD _

_Mas eu gostaria que vocês me dissessem como ficou... Obrigada (: _


End file.
